Stone Free
・ SO Chapter 116: Sky High (5), p.10 |engname = Stone Ocean (Bandai Namco English Localization) |user = Jolyne Cujoh |namesake = ( song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |seiyuu = (ASB/EoH) |stats = |note=nowiki*(Range: 1-2m)|notealign=right}} |destpower = A |speed = B |range = C (1-2 m) |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = A |colors = StoneOcean }} }} is the Stand of Jolyne Cujoh, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Stone Free is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Jolyne's. It wears what appear to be a pair of sunglasses varying in darkness, obscuring vertically ridged eyes. Four blade-like protrusions run over its head from the top of the jaw to the back of its neck, bordering the sides of both eyes. Cones truncated at a length of one-third the width of its head protrude from the region of the ears. It wears elliptical shoulder pads with a snakeskin pattern, and hexagonal knee pads. Several patches of its lightly-shaded body reveal a fibrous interior, wound horizontally. Its forehead, neck, arms, and the area from its midriff to the top of its feet bear small, evenly spaced studs/bumps. Composed of string, when unraveled its texture is like silk, apparently smelling of soap.SO Chapter 140: Gravity of the New Moon (2), p.1 Stone Free is portrayed in most media featuring it as being cyan. The string itself is portrayed as white. Abilities Stone Free is a unique close-range Stand that can not only be summoned to fight, but also provides Jolyne with integrated abilities. Like her father's Star Platinum, Jolyne's Stone Free is both powerful and fast, making it great for fighting physically. Moreover, its string power gives it great versatility that allows Jolyne a wide array of actions in combat. When Stone Free's string is completely wound or compacted, it is very strong; the destructive force of its punch roughly equivalent to that exerted by a small, extremely fast meteor. It is also fast enough to deflect several bullets aimed at it.SO Chapter 19, The Visitor (9) String Decomposition Stone Free enables Jolyne to unravel her body into string, typically beginning with her hands,SO Chapter 1, Stone Ocean (1) and freely manipulate it.SO Chapter 3, Stone Ocean (3) Stone Free's string is invisible to non-Stand Users but it is portrayed inconsistently. It is also sharp as it can slice through flesh when pulled violently enough. On the other hand, the string is not particularly strong and may snap if strained too much, although Jolyne can create a stronger rope out of several strings. With enough precision, the string can pickpocket small objects that way.SO Chapter 4, Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh (1) The string can contract and expand like muscles, allowing Stone Free to control the grip a string has. If Jolyne gathers the string and meshes it, she can concentrate her power and form Stone Free's humanoid appearance, who may fight in her stead,SO Chapter 8, Stone Free (1) but Stone Free's range is shortened to around 2 meters.SO Chapter 10, Green Dolphin Street Prison Stone Free, composed of strings, can naturally be unraveled too.SO Chapter 9, Stone Free (2) Jolyne may unravel around 70% of her body harmlessly, as well as quickly rewind. It notably allows her to be supernaturally flexible and be able to hide in cramped spaces like someone's mouth.SO Chapter 124, Under World (6) At harm to herself, Jolyne may also cut her string for a further variety of applications. Stone Free's maximum range, unraveled to 70%, is about 24 meters, as long as the string's length.SO Volume 2, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 11 The Visitor (1) Stone Free's string manipulation makes it exceptionally versatile in battle. With the string, Jolyne is able to: *Eavesdrop on distant conversations in the form of sound vibrations through her string by the same principles behind the but also converse through them.SO Chapter 42, Savage Garden Strategy (3) *Slice people with the sharpness of the strings. *Pickpocket small objects. *Weave a tight net instantly strong enough to stop bullets to protect herself.SO Chapter 13, The Visitor (3)SO Chapter 49, Flash Flood Warning (2) *Create a large net to capture enemies.SO Chapter 15, The Visitor (5) *Tie people up for various uses, mainly pulling them in range or choking them.SO Chapter 62, The Secret of Guard Westwood (3) *Stitch her wounds.SO Chapter 44, Savage Garden Strategy (5) *Deploy a "string barrier" to detect movements over a large area.SO Chapter 54, Kiss of Love and Revenge (4) *Create complex patterns to the point where Stone Free can make a portrait.SO Chapter 101, Jail House Lock (6) *Swing from place to place.SO Chapter 130, Heavy Weather (6) *Counteract C-Moon's ability to turn things inside-out, by meshing affected areas of her body into a .SO Chapter 146, C-Moon (6) Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Stonefree.jpg|Stone Free's stats page Chapter 603.jpg|SO Chapter 9 Chapter 639.jpg|SO Chapter 45 Chapter 650.jpg|SO Chapter 56 |-| Game= StoneFree_ASB.jpg|Stone Free in All Star Battle Jolyne StoneFree jojoeoh.png|Stone Free in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Stone free.jpg|Real Action Heroes (Complete) Stonefree.png|Real Action Heroes (Upper body) StoneFreeSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue StoneFreeSAS-S.jpg|SAS (Swarovski Ver.) JolyneStoneFree AnimePartIOP1.png|Stone Free with Jolyne in "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" Trivia *The katakana at the beginning of the words 'Stone' and 'Free', ス and フ, are the same as the katakana at the beginning of the words in Star Platinum's name, with the 'fu' in Platinum having a diacritic that changes its pronunciation. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands